User blog:ChishioKunrin/Monty's AMA answers
So, I decided to gather the answers to the RWBY-related questions from Monty's Ask Me Anything and put them in one place for everyone to be able to find, read, and reference. This blog is it! I'll go chronologically. * Will we ever find out why Ruby and Yang have different last names? - "YES!" Tweet * Do you find it ironic that you have the least crazy weapon? (Referencing that he voices Ren) - "I might just be saving another character I wanna play with a pretty crazy weapon." Tweet * Are you planning on revealing a weapons teacher? - "yes!" Tweet * Any word about the Velvet design contest? - "keep an eye on http://roosterteeth.com we'll be posting the details there." Tweet * Are there teams of students from other schools competing in the Vytal Festival? - "there are many many other students & schools" Tweet * How did Ruby and Weiss get on that giant Nevermore? - "to me it's kinda funnier not knowing. :)" Tweet * For some reason, I can't see the tweet he was responding too, but... "She has a really cool one, I don't think anyone would expect it." Guessing he was talking about Penny's weapon, though. Tweet * Will we ever get to see Jaune's sweet dance moves in the show? - "Jaune's actually a really good dancer." Tweet * How long is the (mid)-season break going to be? - "we're still kinda figuring that out. It's a balance of making it good, and not making you wait too long." Tweet Seriously, guys, remember, it's the mid-season break, a break between the two halves of the first season.'' ''Season 1 isn't over yet. * Why do Ruby and Yang have different last names? - "you'll find out in the show!" Tweet * Is Blake going to cut her hair, or was that just reference? (Talking about some pics he put on Facebook) - "it's just reference because a lot of people were asking for it. I love her voluminous permed hair :D" Tweet * Who, among the RWBY characters, do you relate to the most? - "he, she, they haven't been introduced yet." Tweet * Did you forget about Adam? - "nope, he'll definitely come back really strong" Tweet * What story is Ren based on? - "a good hint might be. All of team JNPR disguised themself in the other gender in their inspired character." Tweet (My best guess is Mulan.) * Does Velvet have a team? - "Yep" Tweet He also says "They're actually really really cool too. I like them and can't wait for eveyone to see them. She's stronger than she looks :)" * Can we expect any more Rooster Teeth cameos in the next volume? - "Cameos as well as characters." Tweet * Do video games and remote controls exist in RWBY? - "yea actually there's lot of modern technology" Tweet * Will there be any characters not in the same year as the main characters? - "yes absolutely!" Tweet * Will we see more of Team CRDL in the future? - "there's stuff being done with them right now even :)" Tweet And a bonus: How Monty feels about shipping! "I like how people care about the characters and like to imagine who they end up with. It's nice" Tweet Category:Blog posts